


Half- and- Half Demon

by OtakuChika



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hanyou Kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuChika/pseuds/OtakuChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome goes home one day and sees someone she thought she'd never see again- and what he has to say will change her entire life... Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half- and- Half Demon

“It is time.” A man says.

“Are you sure, Shinjuru- Sama?” A young woman asks, her long, fluffy tail whipping back and forth anxiously.

“I am, so calm yourself, Chrystahl- San. Will you watch over me until my daughter arrives?” 

“Of course.” The woman calms herself and her ears twitch as she speaks. “Shinjuru… Sama….”

“Yes, what is it?”

“Seeing as your daughter will not know the ways of our pack, I must ask you. Is it possible for Higurashi- San and I to co- lead our wolf pack?”

“Co- lead?” The man flicks his tail and swivels his ears, scanning for eavesdroppers. Finding none, he continues. Shinjuru looks down at the teen and smiles kindly- if a tad confusedly. “Yes, I believe so. You must be sworn in as leader with her. May I ask why, Chrystahl- San?” The girl smiles as she droops slightly in relief.

“Just… a feeling.” Chrystahl replies.

“Ah. Instincts… or powers?” Shinjuru asks quietly.

“Powers. Definitely.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I’d love to stay and chat, but I must be going now. My children and their mother await.” Shinjuru says to Chrystahl, who nods. Shinjuru is suddenly engulfed in a large flash of white light and when it fades, he is gone.

************************** Meanwhile…. **************************

Kagome glanced left, then right as she walks her bike forward, then leaps on it and peddles as fast as she can for the well. 

“Where do you think yo-“A familiar voice begins.

“SIT!” The Inu hanyou crashes to the ground mid bound and lets out a strangled shout.

A muffled, “Damnit wench, I’m gonna get you, I swear!” Comes from Inuyasha’s sprawled form.

“Sorry, Inuyasha, really, but I have a feeling that I really need to go home. I hope nothing is wrong. Actually… it feels like you need to come too. So as soon as the spell wears off, come with me, please. It might be really important.”

“Feh!” Inuyasha spits out some dirt and shoots a glare at Kagome, who hardly even notices the attempt at daggers in his eyes that seemed to turn to feathers as he shoots them.

“Thanks.” 

“Wench, I didn’t say yes!!” The hanyou exclaims, pushing himself upright, though still struggling slightly against the spell beads.

“Sure, you didn’t Inuyasha.” Kagome says sweetly. Inuyasha struggles to his feet and stands there a moment before striding over to Kagome and sweeping her up into his arms and jumping into the well. He leaps out the other side and sniffs wearily before placing the young Miko on her feet gently, huffing out a breath and turning away with his arms crossed.

Kagome smiles at his back then walks up the stairs and opening the well house door, glancing back at her hanyou pal and stepping out. She looks in front of her and freezes. Inuyasha, following slowly behind her grumbling the whole way is hit with a wave of the girl’s emotions. The scent of her tears hits him and he is filled with an inexplicable rage toward whoever mad his Miko cry. He smells fear, sadness, and joy, senses her shock, and nearly chokes when the scent of her overwhelming fury wafts down to him. He leaps straight out the doors of the well house, arms spread protectively as he lands in front of the pissed as all hell Miko.

“Father.” She states dully.


End file.
